


For Once in my Life

by Lilys_vibes



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Finn and Poe, Finnpoe - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Love You, I tried my best, Love, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Stormpilot, They’re just too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilys_vibes/pseuds/Lilys_vibes
Summary: It had been five days since General Leia Organa’s funeral and no one had heard from Poe other than the soft weeping coming from his chambers. Finn goes to check on the still devastated Poe.





	For Once in my Life

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is inspired by the Stevie Wonder song of the same name and i think it fits this pretty well. It’s just such a good song. Disclaimer: I’m not that great of a writter but I love doing it. Constructive feedback Is more than welcome. <3

It had been five days since General Leia Organa’s funeral and no one had heard from Poe other than the soft weeping coming from his chambers. “Someone has to go check on him; he’s been in there too long.” said a concerned Jessika Pava. “I don’t even think he’s eaten since the funeral” Rey added. “but he won’t open the door. I’ve tried knocking about a thousand times”. Finn, who had been quiet for the whole conversation so far, finally spoke up “I’ll go.” “Are you gonna try to get him out?” Jessika asked. “No, I don’t think he’s ready to come out yet, but maybe he’ll let me in.” Finn explained. They both nodded in understanding   
-  
Finn knocks on the door of Poe’s chambers. “ Poe, it’s me. Can I come in”. He stands in silence for a moment before the door slides open. “BB8, I told you not to open that” Poe groans tiredness and sadness strong in his voice. BB8 beeps a quick apology and rolls out of the room. Finn walks in, the door slides shut behind him, and he sits on the bed on the opposite side of Poe who is laying on top of it, tears silently streaming down his face. They both sat in silence for a minute then “why’d she have to go?” Poe sobbed. He sat up wiping the tears from his eyes, but not yet looking at finn. “It was just her time.” He consoled putting a hand on Poe’s shoulder. “She was the closest thing I had to a mother. I would- I would’ve traded her life for my own if I could.” the pilot calmly admitted. They both sat in silence for a while. “Please say something” Poe blurted out desperately.   
“Poe, I-“ 

“You know what, don’t say anything.”

“What do you want me to do? I’m not going to leave you.”

“Will you please just-“

“Just what, Poe, I want to help you”

Poe took a deep breath and hesitantly continued “ just hold my hand”. Finn was slightly taken aback but complied. He cried silently into his knees gripping his best friend’s hand. After about five minutes Poe finally looked up and into Finn’s beautiful brown eyes. Yes, Poe had feelings for him, but he was also his best friend and he was afraid that if he admitted his feelings and they weren’t reciprocated it would tarnish their friendship. Finn saw the sadness and despair in his best friend’s eyes, and it hurt that he didn’t know how to help him. He finally leaned in and pressed his lips against Poe’s. He immediately pulled away and began apologizing profusely “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I just wanted to help you but i didn’t know how. I wasn’t thinking. I’m so so sor-“  
“do it again” Poe said softly. So he did and Poe kissed him back this time. (not that he wouldn’t have the first time, but Finn pulled back to quickly) Poe’s hands crept up around Finn’s neck and Finn’s around Poe’s waist. When the finally pulled back a small “thank you” escaped Poe’s lips. Finn looked deep into his eyes “I don’t ever want to see you this upset ever again, and i will do everything I can to be sure that you never are.” Finn promised “ because, Poe Dameron, I think I love you”. “Buddy,” Poe breathed “ I think I might just love you too”. Just then small smile started to grow on Poe’s face. It was the first one Finn had seen from him in a while and he couldn’t help but smile back. A tear started to form in Finn’s eye this time. It wasn’t a tear of sadness, but one of joy. These feelings he had had for Poe were finally out and he wasn’t afraid to admit he was in love with his best friend. Poe wiped the tear from Finn’s eye and hugged him tight. After days of grieving he had found happiness and comfort in a way that not many people are lucky enough to find. Even though he was still grieving, he had someone who could make it easier and be the light for him. For once in his life he wasn’t afraid anymore; he had someone who loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Finn and Poe are just too cute together they make my heart melt


End file.
